


Jimmy Neutron:The Untold Story

by dggrif



Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: M/M, closeted!Carl, clueless!Jimmy, supportive!Sheen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dggrif/pseuds/dggrif
Summary: Jimmy goes into a science project learning more about chemistry.





	Jimmy Neutron:The Untold Story

“Claaaass listen up” Miss Fowl chirped at the room full of bored students.

“Hey Jimmy?” Carl whispered underneath his minty fresh breath. Jimmy glanced over at Carl, choosing to pay attention to his best friend since birth instead of the bird-like woman. Jimmy always thought of Miss Fowl as his ideal woman; strong, confident, ideal. 

“What, Carl? Can’t you see I’m trying to give my complete attention to our stunning- I mean amazing teacher?” Jimmy smirked at Carl with a deep chuckle. The light in Carl’s eyes dimmed under the cheap fluorescent lights, and his smile dropped slightly. 

‘Miss Fowl?’ Carl wondered, ‘how am I supposed to compete with such a toned and womanly body?’ He may be gay, but that doesn’t mean he can’t appreciate a well-oiled machine. “Oh, I was wondering what you were doing after school today? I had plans with Sheen to clean my parents vintage vacuum, but he was busy.” He paused. “Would you want to clean it with me? You're good with technology from any era” A blush ran across Carl’s face as he gazed into Jimmy’s ocean blue eyes, but it was quickly chased away.

“I actually had plans with my parents to go plutonium shopping, but I guess I could always go order some from the ISS online. Should I meet you outside the school?” Carl nods as Miss Fowl’s voice gets louder.

“There will be a school wide science fair this coming friday. You may work alone or in a group, but all groups must be reported at the beginning of class tomorrow.” The school bell rings within the walls, and students gather their belongings. “Dismissed!” Miss Fowl screeches. After a brief goodbye, Carl and Jimmy head their separate ways down the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carl couldn’t get today’s plans out of his head. The way Jimmy looked at him, how quickly he agreed. Carl was over the moon, and nothing could stop him now. He met Jimmy in front of the school, and both of them traveled to Carl’s house via the luxurious school bus. Carl led Jimmy through his house and to his living room, where the vintage vacuum cleaner lay in pieces. Carl heard wheezing enter the house, and before he knew it his father, Ebenezer, was standing in front of them.

“Carl, what did I tell you about bringing friends over without subjecting them to our top secret decontamination process?” Ebenezer wheezed out through a long hit of his inhaler. 

“Dad, I told you when I have friends over to leave us alone!” Carl yelled at his father, who yelped and ran to his room at the beginning of conflict. “That ought to get rid of him” Carl joked with Jimmy. Jimmy smiled as his hands quickly worked on the vacuum, having it reassembled and cleaned in light speed. “Gosh Jimmy, you’re so smart, I wish I could be as smart as you.” 

“Of course you’re as smart as me, Carl! You have so much untapped potential inside of you, you don’t even realize it!” Carl’s face lit up like a tomato, clearly embarrassed, but kind of flattered, by Jimmy’s kind words. They meant more to him than Jimmy would ever know. Carl muttered a thank you with a smile towards the ground.

Going off of his winning streak, Carl decided to face the music. “By the way, I was wondering if you wanted to be partners for the science fair? I can try to help as much as I can!” Carl smiled widely at Jimmy.

“That’s a great idea Carl!” Carl’s smile got impossibly wider, feeling like he could die happy right now. “I’ll call Sheen and see if he wants to join, too!” Carl’s smile immediately dropped, hoping for some alone time with Jimmy. Sheen was one of his best friends, but anyone who got in the way of time with Jimmy got on his nerves.

For the next hour, not much was said between the best friends. Carl chose to stay silent, his disappointment creeping to the surface with every passing second. Jimmy, who had no idea what had gotten over Carl, decided it was time to leave. He left without a word. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Carl was in his pajamas and wrapped in his blankets at his bedtime. His alarm clock read 8:30pm. As Carl gingerly sipped his warm glass of milk, he wondered when he would ever fall asleep. Ever since Jimmy left, Carl couldn’t stop replaying the conversation in his head. Was he overthinking everything? Was there even anything to overthink? Just then, a light rasp of a knock hit his door.

“Are you all ready for bed, Carlton?” His mother, Martha, slowly swung open the door. She smiled at him, her mumu draping across the floorboards like a vision. She walked to his bed, sitting on the small section Carl’s body wasn’t taking up. “Is everything alright with you, honey? You were so quiet at dinner, your father and I were worried.” Carl could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he faced away from his mother.

“Mom.. Can I tell you something? Something important?” He gasped out, unsure of how he could put this. His mother, even more concerned, leaned in close.

“Of course, honey, you can always tell me anything.” The love and pride she felt for her son was unmatched by any mother on Earth, and she was more sure of that than anyone. 

“I.. I’m… I think I need a different inhaler prescription. My scabula has been acting up.” Carl stated frantically. He couldn’t believe what almost left his mouth. His mother smiled and agreed. She stood up, wished him goodnight, and shut the light off. As soon as she left, Carl pulled out his phone he had been holding underneath the blanket. His fingers fumbled as he found Sheen, tapping the ‘Call’ icon.

“Hello? Why are you calling me Carl?” Sheen answered on the first ring. Carl had regretted his decision immediately, cursing his luck. “If you didn’t remember, tonight is the night I’m dusting my Ultra Lord action figure collection, and it is a very delicate process.” Sheen said rather sternly into the phone.

“Sheen, have you ever wondered why I haven’t had a girlfriend? I’ve had to turn down all of the offers I get everyday. I never would have imagined elementary school would be this difficult to get through.” Sheen sat down on his bed, knowing this conversation would be coming soon. 

“Carl, I think I understand what you’re saying, and what you’re going to tell me. Before you say anything, I am okay with it, I support you, and you are valid. I figured you didn’t want to say it out loud just quite yet, which is alright.” Carl felt like a massive weight had been taken off of his shoulders, he never thought he would feel like this. “Is there someone you have your eye on? You have been acting strange the last few days, weeks, months.” Carl’s heart sped up even faster, he would need his inhaler soon.

“I… Yes, Sheen. I can’t be sure of how I feel yet, I just know that Jimmy makes me feel like the happiest guy in all of Retroville, everything he says makes me swoon, I would follow him to the end of the Earth, or to the edge of the city, whichever comes first.” Carl had started crying somewhere in his speech, but it was relieving to get it off his chest. 

“Wow, that was powerful Carl” Sheen spoke gently trying to push back the tears of pride swelling up for his brave friend. “I could tell. I could always tell there was something going on, but I haven’t decided if it’s more than just one-sided yet.” He hated thinking about letting Carl down, but he had to hear it in this kind of scenario. 

“I know that. Gosh, with how good I’m feeling I think I can finally go to sleep. We can talk about this more tomorrow whenever we aren’t around Jimmy.” Sheen laughed into the phone. “Thank you, Sheen, for being one of the best friends I’ve ever had.”

“Of course, Carl. Like I said, you are and always will be valid. No matter what. Now get to bed champ, I need to continue dusting off Ultra Lord.” Carl smiled and bid farewell to his friend and hung up his phone. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, immediately falling into a deep slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
